The New Girl!
by KawaiiFio-chan
Summary: 3 sekawan yang populer di Konoha High School, mendapat teman sekaligus murid baru! Walaupun Perempuan, ia tetap bergabung dengan 3 orang populer itu. Sebab, ia tidak mau ditindas seperti di sekolah lamanya. Tebak ya siapa coba 3 sekawan dan murid baru? Ditunggu Reviewnya, minna!
1. Chapter 1

"The New Girl"  
Langsung aja deh!  
Title : "The New Girl"  
Anime : Naruto.  
Genre : liat aja.  
Pair : Naruto U. Sakura U.  
Rated : liat aja Warning : OOC, gaje, dll lah Author : Sakura-kun, aka own atau Alifia Yasmin Dont like Read.  
Happy Reading.  
v v v ...  
"Ohayouuuuu!" teriak guru Kakashi.  
"ohayou..." balas para murid.  
"Hei hei hei, tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat. Iya kan para Gadis?" ujar naruto dengan sedikit menggoda.  
"iya, Naruto-kun...  
Kyaaaaa!" jerit para gadis yang mengerubungi naruto.  
"hush hush pergilah kamu!  
Cewek cewek!" usir sai.  
"apaan sih luh! Iri yee!"  
ledek Naruto.  
"hah? Iri? Gak deh. Gua juga banyak coeg cewek mah!" timpal sai.  
"berisik!" ujar Shikamaru yang sedang membaca buku.  
Yap, tiga sekawan ini -  
Naruto,Shikamaru,Sai-  
adalah siswa populer. Tapi,  
dibanding 2 temannya itu..  
Naruto lah yang paling populer, jahil, n suka php-  
in cewek.  
"woi! Lu bertiga, diem!"  
teriak Kakashi dengan gaya kucing keinjek buntutnya.  
"..." hening sesaat.  
"ekhm.. Nah, gua mau ngasih tau ada Murid Baru.  
Dia cewek. Nah.. Sakura Haruno, Masuklah." ucap kakashi sambil mempersilahkan Murid baru itu memasuki kelasnya.  
"hm.. Perkenalkan..  
Namaku..." belum saja memperkenalkan diri tapi...  
"SIAPA NAMAMU? oh my God!" jerit naruto dengan lebaynya.  
"uwaaa.. Naruto-kun!  
Tidakk." jerit para cewek dengan khawatirnya.  
BLETAK! sebuah penghapus board mengenai kepala Naruto.  
"aduh... Apa-apaan sih guru!" dengus Naruto kesal.  
"eh, lu diem deh Naruto!  
Kalo kagak, gua bilangin bapak lu biar gak bisa jadi Hokage!" ancam Kakashi.  
"ha? Emangnya gua mau ya jadi Hokage? Cita-citaku adalah.. Meraih Cinta Cewek ini..." goda naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura.  
BLETAK! lagi-lagi, tapi sekarang ulah para cewek.  
"iya, iya gua duduk dah ah!  
Orang ganteng emang repot." ledek Naruto.  
"cuih!" balas Sai.  
"baiklah. Nona, umm..  
Sakura. Silahkan dilanjut."  
ucap kakashi bak seorang pelayan.  
"ba-baik. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Ibuku berada di Sunakagure untuk bekerja.  
Sedangkan ayahku, berada di Konohagakure untuk..blablablablabla..."  
akhirnya perkenalan panjang-lebar pun telah usai.  
"njir.. Banyak amat sih!"  
dengus kakashi.  
"baik, kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya kakashi.  
"A-anoo..duduklah dipangkuanku, nona Sakura.." goda Naruto.  
Sakura hanya berblushing karena tidak biasa. Di sekolah lama, ia selalu ditindas.  
"naruto-kunnn!" langsung saja cewek-cewek bercucuran air mata.  
"eh? Aku serius deh. Ayo,  
duduk denganku, Sakura-  
chan." ajak naruto yang tiba-tiba bersikap manis.  
"tapi, sebelumnyaaa.. Awas kau Sai! Sana dengan Shikamaru!" tendang naruto pada sai.  
"anying, biasa aja kali, lu!"  
bentak sai.  
"hihi.." sakura tertawa kecil melihat keadaan kelasnya dan teman-temannya.  
"eh? Baiklah, silahkan my Girl." goda naruto. Tentu saja sakura blushing.  
"ayolah duduk." ucap naruto "b..baik. Terimakasih! Yoo!"  
sikap Sakura pun berubah menjadi agak Semangat.  
"grr.." dibalik itu, seseorang mengawasi sakura dengan kesalnya.  
-bersambung- 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The New Girl!  
Chapter : 02 Anime/Manga : Naruto Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance Rated : T

Summary : KHS kedatangan Murid Baru yang mengubah hidup seorang Uzumaki dan kawannya!

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK, tapi pacarnya Fio-chan :v

WARNING! OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE, GARING, DLL...!

Dont Like? Dont Read!

Happy Reading!

-Saat Istirahat-

"Kurang ajar, Gadis itu! Beraninya dia menggoda Naruto-kun!" omel Gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berponi.  
"Sudahlah Shion! Tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah!" ledek Temari, salah satu temannya.  
"Huh! Habis, aku kesal! Hei kau, ambilkan aku Jus! Cepat!" perintah Shion yang sedari-tadi marah-marah tidak jelas.  
"ba-baik." gadis yang diperintah mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Shion.  
"hei, Shion.. Bagaimana jika kau labrak Sakura? Seperti kita melabrak Hinata dulu? Dan kita jadikan budak seperti kau menyuruhnya tadi?" Temari mengajukan usul Jahatnya. Sayangnya, rencana itu didengar Hinata sebelumnya. Hinata, gadis berambut Indigo yang sudah cukup lama tertindas oleh Shion.

"kau boleh juga!" Shion menyeringai diikuti tawa dari Temari.

-Di lain tempat-  
"huh, bajingan! Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Sakura-chan. Aku tau ia Penyelamatku! Aku tak ingin tertindas lebih lama lagi!" umpat Hinata dengan kesalnya, dalam hati.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Hinata berlari secepatnya menelusuri Koridor untuk mencari Sakura. Ia tak peduli dengan suruhan Shion.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ketemu.. Ke-ketemu.." akhirnya Hinata menemukan Sakura yang ternyata ada di kantin bersama Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena berlari-lari.

"Sakura? Kau Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku Hinata Hyuga. Aku punya berita untukmu. Dan untuk Kalian!" Hinata langsung to-the-point saja.  
"Baiklah? Apa itu?" tanya Tenten.

"blablabla...jadi..blablabla.." Hinata memberitahu apa rencana jahat Shion.

"APA?!" mereka yang diberitahu hanya Shock.

"hadeh.. Coeg banget tu Cewek! Dia itu lumayan lho, kenapa jahat banget ya? Ilfeel gue!" ujar Sai.

"berisik ah loe!" timpal Naruto.

"ja-jadi.. Aku harus bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura.

"pokoknya, kita harus Bersama-sama! Kapanpun di hari ini juga!" usul Ino.  
"Hwaa.. Ino-chan, bebebku pintar ya." puji Sai.  
"iya lah!" Ino menyombongkan dirinya.

"baiklah. Aku setuju." Naruto tersenyum. "kau harus aman Sakura-chan!" tambahnya.  
"iya deh. Aku juga gak boleh takut!" Sakura bersemangat.  
"yap! Oh iya, kau dengar tidak Shikamaru? Diem aja!" ujar Tenten

"Iya, gua ngerti. Gua juga denger kali!" sahut Shikamaru.

"ah, Hinata-chan.. Kau boleh bergabung dengan kita! Boleh kan, Naruto?" Sakura mengusulkan.

"gimana ya? Saku-chan.. Bapaknya itu loh.. Galak!" sahut Naruto sambil membayangkan ayahnya Hinata.

"tenang saja, bapak dia Galak itu cuma MITOS!" timpal Ino.

"oke, mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata-chan!" Sakura tersenyum.

"ba-baik.. Sakura-chan. Mohon bantuannya juga..." Hinata tersenyum diikuti tangisan haru-nya.  
"uwaaa...! Kenapa? Kok nangis?" Sakura sweatropped.

"kau baik sekali!" Ucap Hinata yang terharu. "sudahlah. Aku tau Penderitaanmu saat ditindas." Sakura mengelus pundak Hinata.

"HEY!" dari kejauhan, ada yang berteriak.  
Siapa kah dia?

\- To be Continued -

Yosh, pendek lagi ya? Maaf.. ToT habisnya cuma ngetik di HP. tanganku pegel. Please maafkan ToT dan bawa enjoy saja ToT

Oh ya? Kali ini Pairing utamanya NaruSaku ya^^

Ditunggu Reviewnya, Minna! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : KHS kedatangan Murid Baru yang mengubah hidup seorang Uzumaki dan kawannya!

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK, tapi pacarnya Fio-chan :v

WARNING! OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE,  
GARING, DLL...!

Dont Like? Dont Read!

Happy Reading!

"HEY!" panggil seseorang dengan suara lantang dan nada kesal.

"Ah, S-Shion!" Hinata terkejut melihat Shion yang sudah terlihat ingin 'Ngamuk' itu.

"Apa-apaan kau dengan Mereka?!" Shion mendekati Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Kembali ke Gudang!" bisik Shion dengan nada 'menyeramkan' pada Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam dan Mengangguk kecil.

"Shion-sama, aku sedang membelikanmu Jus kok!" Hinata hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Wah wah, lihatlah! Kapan-kapan teraktir Aku dong, Hinata!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

"A-ano.. Hinata-chan, tak usah repot-repot lho! Naruto-kun, kau juga mau mentraktir-ku kan?" Goda Shion sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"A-apaan kau ini?! Sakura-chan, ini bukan salahku ya!"

"Lho? Salah apa? Memangnya dia Kekasihmu ya?" Shion menatap Sakura dengan 'Tatapan Kebencian'.

"Baka! Aku ini gak ada hubungan denganmu!" ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu Jidat Lebar!" Shion menyeringai sinis.

"A-ano.."

"Ayo, Hinata! Jangan lupakan Jus Lemonku!" Shion dan Temari pergi duluan.

"... Huft.. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan." Hinata langsung pergi dari Kantin yang Mulai Sepi itu.

"Aku tau Perasaanmu, Hinata." gumam Sakura.

"Aih, sudahlah Sakura. Ia pasti akan Baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" Ino menghibur Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku lapar!" Suara perut Sakura mengikuti Suara dari Mulutnya.

"Ahahaha!" Semua tertawa kecuali Sakura. "Suara perutmu itu Lucu!" ledek Tenten

"Diam kau, Cepol Dua!" langsung saja, Sakura menjambak Cepol Dua Tenten.

"Adaww! Hentikan!"

"Yah, Sakura-chan, benar, aku juga lapar! Tapi, bentar lagi Masuk!" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk Kepalanya yang tidak Gatal.

"Beli Snack saja yuk!" ajak Shikamaru.  
"Tumben, kok NGOMONG?" Sindir Sai.

"Aku juga lapar, Bego!"

"Ngomongnya Kalo lagi Lapar doang!"

"Terserah gue!"

"Berisik! Yaudin, beli Snack aja. Kita makan di kelas Diem-diem!" Kata Tenten.

"Atuh enya, maksud abdi ge da Kitu!" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku maunya Baso.." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku baso juga deh, kan Kita sama Sakura-chan! Eh, tapi aku maunya Ramen.." Timpal Naruto.

"Aish, kamu tuh ikut-ikutan aja! Tapi gak bisa ninggalin Ramen! Aku teh teu tiasa dikieu-keun!" Sakura lebay.

KRIIING

"Diem dah! Noh udah Bel! Kelamaan mikir!" Ino kesal.

"Bodo amat~ gua ke Kelas duluan! Nanti ada guru killer!" ujar Sai yang tak peduli.

"Eh, Goblok! Tunggu napa, Sahabat kok Gitu?!" Bentak Naruto sambil menyusul Sai. Yang lain juga Menyusul pastinya.

"Siapa bilang gua sahabat lo?" sahut Sai.

"Tau ah!"

\- Sesampainya di Kelas -

"Lapar nih.." Rengek Shikamaru.  
"Ini Kelas banyak banget orangnya, Gerah nih!" Rengek Sai.

"Halo.." Seseorang menghampiri mereka ber-6 dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ini, buat Kalian. Sebagai adanya Murid baru. Ayo, sebelum Guru datang!" Tawar seseorang yang bernama Chouji itu.  
"Uwaa, Snack dan Jus? Aku habiskan langsung!" Seru mereka.

\- Di Gudang -

"Hei, jangan sampai Kau macam-macam dengan Naruto ya!" bentak Shion.  
"Juga Shikamaru!" timpal Temari.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kalian?" tanya Hinata dengan Ekspresi Datar.  
"Eh? Sudah berani ya?!" Shion terkejut. Temari menyiapkan Balok Kayu.

"Iya lah, emang loe bapak gua? Jelas gua Patuh ama bapak, ketimbang eloe, PE'AK!" Hinata tertawa.

"Ka-Kau!"

Shiutt! Temari melambaikan Balok Kayu pada Hinata, namun tidak kena.

"Bweek! Gak kena!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian Lari menuju Kelas.

"Kurang ajar dia!"

"Huwaaa!" Hinata berlari menghampiri 6 sekawan yang sedang menikmati Hidangan dari Chouji.  
"Hosh.. hosh.." Nafas Hinata tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa kau?!" Tanya Kiba dari belakang.

"Shion! Kau tau kan, Kiba! Aku berhasil melawannya!" Hinata memeluk Kiba, ia adalah teman dari kecil.  
"Tapi, berhati-hatilah Hinata. Aku tak pernah melawannya Karena ia selalu mengadu ke Guru. Tapi, kini Guru sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Kiba.  
"I-Iya. Aku akan berhati-hati. Terimakasih Kiba-kun!" Hinata tersenyum manis pada Kiba. Kiba hanya ber-blushing-ria.

"Aku akan melindungi Sakura-chan. Seperti Kau dengan Hinata." ujar Naruto pada Kiba.

"Naruto.." Sakura pun hanya merona.  
"Aku tahu kau Sakura. Waktu SD, kita satu sekolah. Aku menyukaimu dari Kecil." Ucap naruto dalam hati.

"Huh, udahan dong Dramanya!" Ujar Sai yang terlihat Iri.

"Sirik ya? Kamu punya aku kok!" timpal Ino sambil memeluk Sai.

Percakapan mereka sudah Terdengar oleh Shion dan Temari yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik Pintu.  
"Kurangajar Mereka!" Ucap Shion dalam hati dengan Kesal.  
"Untung saja, kau diam, Shikamaru." ucap Temari dalam hati.

-To be Continued-

.  
Masih pendekkah? Uwaaaa ToT Reviewnya aja deh.. Makasih buat Galura atas Sarannya^^ Review ya, Minna^^ makasih. 


End file.
